


Keith Passes Out More Than Jason Grace (Whoever That Is)

by superfandomqueen



Series: Shirogane-McClain Pack [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A small Kidge moment, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Full Moon, Graphic Description of Pain, Graphic Violence, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith Lance and Shiro are the main, Keith keeps passing out, M/M, Multi, PAIN!!, The rest are like in the background, There is a plot happening now shit, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith and Shiro finally talk. The full moon is crap.





	Keith Passes Out More Than Jason Grace (Whoever That Is)

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth continuation of @write-it-motherfuckers prompt(link: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/181990852183/they-had-promised-to-help-you-promised-to-fix).  
> FINALLY a bit of Sheith. As I promised. More Klance though. Keith is so soft for Lance.  
> Also PAIN!!!  
> Come scream at me on one of my Tumblrs: @superfandomdqueensnook and @superfandomqueen

He had no idea how he got here.

Honestly.

“Was that a fucking blue shell, you fucker?!” Pidge cursed. Keith sat awkwardly off to the side, just out of range of being elbowed by the banshee. They glared at their brother, Matt who was sitting ever so innocently beside them. Matt was also currently beating them in Mario Cart.

“What do you think it was? A red shell?” Matt returned snarkily.

Keith was seriously starting to question his sanity at deciding to sit next to the two Holts. Everyone else was smartly sitting in other seats.

“Shiro,” Lance said in a firm tone. Keith stiffened, a glance around the room to make sure he wasn’t imagining it before realizing again his hearing is sharper than ever before. This was getting ridiculous. He thought he’d be used to his new hearing distance, but it kept surprising him.

Looking between the others, Keith was certain the only ones to pick up on the look over of the room was Hunk. Who also was looking extremely uncomfortable.

Lance’s voice hit Keith’s ears again, he couldn’t get over how good it sounded, so flowing and always filled with warmth. Well, almost always. “You need to talk to him. You’re the only one with any idea of what he’s going through. The next full moon is coming up and it’s going to take a lot out of him. He needs someone who is a wolf too.”

Yep, they are talking about me. Great.

“I know,” Shiro said. His voice became tired. “I know.”

There was a pause, than the squeak of a mattress springs.

“How do I—“

“Shiro, you’re overthinking this. Leave that to me,” Lance joked. “Just talk to him about. Tell him what is the norm for how the full moon goes for werewolves. Like I did with Hunk.”

“I’m not experienced in this, Lance.” Shiro voice was quiet and soft.

“And you think I’m experienced?! Hah! Shiro, I don’t know what I’m doing half the time. The way the pack functions is way different than from what I know. If you need help with advice, you can talk to my mami, she will help if you need it.”

There was a slight pause. 

“Thank you, Lance.”

Keith focused back on the game in front of him. Focusing on Pidge and Matt’s cursing. Pidge’s cry of triumph as they just barely beat their brother.

Keith was focusing on everything except the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach.

On everything but the fact that he and Shiro would be having a discussion.

No reason at all for him to be nervous about that.

No reason at all.

~~

 

The full moon was in three days. Keith felt weird. It was a little similar to last time, but he wasn’t sure if it was right. After all, last time, he was poisoned and in bad health. And in pain.

Keith shuddered at the memory.

He tried to focus on his drawing. Keyword: tried. And very much failed.

His mind was still on Lance and Shiro’s conversation. That had been two days ago.

Shiro hadn’t spoken to him yet.

Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk with Shiro or not. Every time he thought it, he felt sick to his stomach.

How would Shiro go about it? Would he—

“Keith?”

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

Keith was tempted not to say anything in return, but… Shiro would know where to find him anyway.

“One moment,” Keith said. His voice was definitely loud enough for him to be heard. Sighing, Keith clutched his sketchbook to his chest as he dropped onto the ledge of the windowsill. Slipping back into his room, Keith set his sketchbook on his nightstand. Keith opened the door, leaning on the door jamb. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

For a moment, neither spoke. The silence crept into the uncomfortable and awkward zone. Keith made no move to invite Shiro in – with questions if that was what he was supposed to do – and observed the other man – er, werewolf. He was dressed in comfortable clothing, a big hoodie and sweatpants. Shiro’s hair was still wet from the shower he heard running earlier – to say the least. The arousal that he smelled earlier from that had died down, replaced by an anxious smell, one Keith was personally familiar with. Keith was slowly learning the different smells from another and he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to.

Shiro cleared his throat, Keith’s eyes snapping away from Shiro’s bare feet.

“Could…could I come in?” 

Keith couldn’t have said no. It didn’t matter what his feelings were towards his Alpha – whatever they were – or if Shiro had made it an order – Keith had learned what those were too – neither of those matter, not when Shiro had an almost kicked puppy look and looked at him through his goddamn eyelashes. Those eyelashes should be illegal!

“Sure.” Keith moved away from the door. His room was fairly simple, but also spacy, not something he had expected from a farmhouse. 

Shiro shuffled in behind him, still smelling unpleasantly anxious, maybe even more so.

Keith sat cross-legged on his bed. Keith watched the other carefully and analytically from his position.

Shiro sat in desk chair, only five feet from him.

“So,” Shiro started, swallowing thickly. “The full moon is in a few days.”

“Yes it is. Wonderful job on remembering the lunar phases,” Keith commented drily. Shiro snorted, a small smile cracking his uncomfortable look. Amusement bleeding into his expression, lightening up the anxious smell.

“Why thank you, Keith,” Shiro joked back. Then the tension was gone. Keith’s resting bitch face, as Lance put it, eased up. The corners of his lips lifting upward into a small smile. “Jokes aside, I wanted to talk to you about what you might be able to expect.”

“Oh?”

Shiro nodded. The humor left his face, a nearly grim look settled in its place.

“The first few moons are especially painful. Maybe even more so since you’ve had wolfsbane in your blood stream.” Keith nodded to show his understanding, prompting Shiro to continue. “It’s up to you if you want to stay inside and transform on your own.” Keith’s gut clenched uncomfortably, he hated the thought of spending that alone again. “Or join the rest of us outside.”

“What do you usually do?”

To his credit, Shiro looked only half surprised by the question.

“I prefer to go out with the others. I don’t like tight, enclosed spaces. We – Lance, Hunk, and I – shift and run.”

Keith made an acknowledging noise as he nodded.

“I think I’d prefer that.” He paused, rolling another question over in his head. “What do the others do? Allura, Coran, Matt, and Pidge?”

Shiro blinked, clearly shocked by that question. “Well, I’m not really sure. I usually go for a run.”

“Ah.” Twisting a piece of hair around his finger, Keith continued, “Do weres have to shift during the full moon?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but I don’t think werecats have to, but Lance and Hunk like too. For wolves, it’s easier than resisting the pull of the moon. For me at least.” Shiro ducked his head, the anxious smell coming back full force.

On an impulse, Keith leaned forward and squeezed Shiro’s hand. Freezing as Shiro’s head snapped up. They stared at each other like deer caught in the headlights. Not even really daring to breathe, Shiro turned his hand over and squeezed back.

“If you have questions, I’ll do my best to answer them.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” A deprecating smile stretched across Keith’s face. “It’s going to be Hell isn’t it?” Shiro looked guilty at that, but he nodded. Keith exhaled slowly. “Well, at least I have you guys with me.”

Shiro smiled at that.

~~

 

What utter fucking bullshit!

Painful! Painful didn’t even cover it!

Keith was curled in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest as he bawled. The shift wasn’t happening as it should. Lance, Hunk, and Shiro all sleekly transformed with their bones snapping and realigning quickly and practiced. Keith had hoped that would work for him too.

Oh! And fuck hope too. It’s a bitch.

The pain was unbearable. It was pure agony.

Keith’s bones felt to long and awkward. There was a full body ache. The tempo in his head matched his rasping sobs. His skin just felt wrong. 

Then that was the howling! It continued to ring through his head. It wasn’t Shiro that’s for sure. The Alpha was whimpering and nudging him. Nor Hunk or Lance, they don’t make that noise.

Keith lurched off of the ground, an agonizing noise was pulled from his chest as his vision went white. His eyes rolling back as he hits the ground again. Shiro and his whimpers an almost in unison. 

Lance rumbled next to him. The lion -- or was it lioness? Keith couldn’t focus long enough to make sense of anything -- licked Keith’s cheek. Distantly, he was aware of the others, aware of Shiro, Hunk, and Lance trying to cover him as much as possible. If his head was pure agony, he would appreciate the thought.

His lungs burned, Keith out his arm. Anything,  _ anything _ would be better. There was a crack. With horror, he realized that  _ it came from his bone _ .

He  _ broke _ his arm.

Keith’s heartbeat sped up in time with his shaky breathes. His body shaking as a whole. Tears staining his face.

Another crack.

Another bone.

Another sob.

It took too long. Drawn out as his limbs broke, realigned, lengthened.

Keith stood up shakily. Trying to keep himself from falling. In an instant, Lance and Hunk were there. On either side of him, steadying the wolf.

Lance nuzzled his cheek and licked his fur. Keith was bigger than Lance somehow.

Dizzily, Keith looked over at Shiro. He could’ve  _ sworn _ Shiro was smaller than he felt.

Taking a step forward, Keith nosedived onto the ground, his limbs refusing to hold him up. Darkness enclosed him.

~~

  
  


There was something wet on his forehead. Keith opened his eyes only to close them again. Squinting at the light, Keith peaked through his fingers.

“Hey there,” a voice spoke quietly. Keith turned his head, to find Pidge staring past him.

“Hey.”

“The others are in the front. I’m supposed to keep an eye on you, we didn’t want you to wake up alone.” Keith gave a small nod. Pidge fixed their gaze on him for a moment before they leant forward. Unexpectedly, they touched their palm to his forehead. “You’re still a little warm.”

They took the fallen rag and dipped it in a bowl of water. Wringing it out, it was placed back on his head.

“What happened?” Keith whispered. Not really wanting to disturb the quiet.

“You passed out. Presumably from the pain.”

Keith swallowed, the memory from the night surfacing.

“How long was I out?”

“It’s been about 12 hours now.”

“Ah.”

The silence covered them like a blanket. Keith was rolling the idea of just going back to sleep when the others walked in.

“You’re awake.” The relief was evident in Lance’s, even more so than the exhaustion. Guilt prickled at Keith, judging by the other weres’ looks, Keith was releasing the scent.

_ Why couldn’t the ground swallow him up when he wanted it to? _

“We were discussing about what happened last night, Keith,” Allura began, allowing the attention to shift mostly away from him. Lance and Shiro’s eyes never fully left him. “Do you know what happened?”

Keith shook his head as he pushed himself up. Now realizing that he was wearing clothes at least 2 sizes too big.

“We don’t know either,” Allura continued softly. “That is why…” She trailed off, glancing at Lance. Keith pulled his legs into criss cross applesauce, finding the position comforting.

“That is why, we were thinking you’ll come with me next time I go to town to meet  _ someone _ who might be able to help us figure it out,” Lance finished for the fae. Lance met Keith’s eyes, not backing down for a single second. “If you don’t mind coming, that is.”

“They can’t come here?”

Lance clucked his tongue. “More like they  _ shouldn’t _ .” Lance must’ve read his thoughts on his face. “It’s not like that, it’s... _ complicated _ . It’s simpler for us to meet in town.”

_ Going to town _ , Keith analyzed the idea. He wasn’t so sure he wanted that. Not after his last foster parents. Not after what had happened there. Not to mention…

Keith started, Lance’s fingers touch his hand.

“You don’t have to decide right now. If you  _ do _ come, I’ll be there the entire time. If not me, Pidge will be,” Lance assured. Keith wasn’t sure to be thankful or discomforted that he could be read so easily. He shook his head.

“I’ll go,” Keith murmured. It was loud and clear in the silence. “I want to know what the Hell is happening.”

“You and us both,” Matt joked, cracking the tension and reminding Keith it’s not just him and Lance in the room.

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand again, giving him a small smile before standing up. Keith tried not to mourn the loss of Lance’s touch.

“We’ll go into town tomorrow.”

Keith nodded, staring at his hand, still feeling the phantom touch.

  
  



End file.
